After the Flash, The Interviews
by Remipa Awesome
Summary: Hunter Monroe is a CDF agent who when his life is starting to look good for him he finds him self in a chair, A camera aimed at his head, All he knows is that what ever is going on these guys want something from him. They tell him he is the start to ending the war, Can Hunter believe these men? Or will he be forced to fight his way out?


**Start of Recording**

Hunter: *My life wasn't doing bad, I had a lot going for me, Sure i lost a lot, But who hasn't. Last thing I remember before I woke up in the chair was sitting in my new office, Never had an office, The closest i had before was the parts storage for the electrical system. But when i woke, I saw people, Three of them. One operating a camera, one sitting in a chair, And the third, He was carrying an AN-94, Black-market rifle, I didn't jump to conclusions but more than likely these guys were not USCPF. USCPF don't use black market guns. Could they be CDF? Did they find out about what i did? Did they already have Sam? So much i don't know.*

Voice one: "Oh good, he's waking up! Sir? How's your head?"

Hunter: *Now..I'm confused? am i a prisoner? I'm not even tied to the chair...Now i'm pissed, This guy captures me, He takes my gear, He has a camera more than likely recording me, and he has an armed guard with a cheap as hell rifle. Who are these guys? And the Ego on him! To keep me untied, Barely out of arms reach, I could jump up nwo, take out the cameraman, use the camera to knock down the chair guy, he looks important so maybe use him as a shield against the guard. I have options, Lets figure out a bit more before i go guns blazing*

Voice one: "Ah, I can see you pissed, And you have the right to be, e more or less kidnapped you. We tried to contact you but every time we came close either we got cut off by CDF guards or Blackwatch. But we needed you, The USCPF have too many...Guns, and we needed a Commanding officer of some kind for this to work, and you are the only one who keeps his head out of the holes in the ground within the CDF."

Hunter: *Still pissed, Still considering beating the crap out of this guy*

Voice one: "I see, Well lets start simple shall we? I'm Tony, The man on the camera is Mac, The nice man with the Assault rifle is Ford. Now, would you please say your name into the camera so we can get started?"

Hunter: *Oh crap...It's in interrogation...Now...We have a problem*

"You think you can break me? You know who I am, And you know I am expendable, Or you should, And I am not ordinary CDF, I am Paramilitary, And one of our main rules, Never reveal our information to enemies. You're going to have to do better than 'Hi i'm tony that' Michael and the guy pointing the gun at you is an old car company'."

*sarcasm, Got to love it, When ever in a panic, Sarcasm shall buy you time to organize your thoughts.*

"I don't know who you are, But you better hope i don't find out, Because if i do, I ill

have all of you Killed."

Tony:"...I see, Look we are not our enemies, We are actually trying to help you, the only reason we have Ford here is because CDF Officers are a bit, Rash. And i hear Paramilitary are worse. Do you want to know why we brought you here?"

Hunter: *Feeling relentless, But no i do kinda want to know*

"Go for it, But try anything, I will use you as a meat shield so i can go kill Chevy over their."

*And now Ford looks pissed, Good it's working, A lto harder to aim when you're pissed off*

Tony: "Fair enough. The Three of us work for a private contractor who is gathering stories from as many sides of the war as possible. The goal of this, Is to end the war. Imagine, America without a massive civil war destroying what's left of it. And I know for a fact you have friends in the USCPF, Ones that you have spared in combat, and as prisoners. If i remember that's how you lose vision in your left eye"

Hunter; *How does he know about that?! I mean he's right but still! That's not on record! Anywhere!*

Tony: "So our sources are correct? Look, all our employer wants it a peaceful way to end the war, Talking to you and a few other people, getting their stories, showing both sides, That's how we plan to do this. We don't need any of your classified information, We just want some stories. Can you do that?"

Hunter: "...What do you want to know?"

Tony: "Lets start with some information about you. What is your name?"

Hunter: *They know my name. Do they just want it on record?*

"Hunter, Hunter Monroe"

Tony: "now can you name your position in the CDF?"

Hunter: *Now i am losing trust*

Tony: "A lot of people already know, We just want it on record, It will make things easier in the long run"

Hunter: "I am with in the counsel of Five, CDF Paramilitary, I am also head of Blackwatch Paramilitary special forces."

Tony: "Good, Now how old are you and how long have you been in the CDF? Please include CDF Paramilitary if you can, If not we get it, Classified information."

Hunter: "...I am currently 21 years old, One of the youngest officers in the CDF Paramilitary, I Supported the CDF most my life, I was raised in a CDF Scrap town by my cousin Manny. But i never joined an actual unit until i was almost 16. CDF Paramilitary time is a bit more classified, Mostly because i flew through the ranks faster then most people."

Tony: "Good, Good. Now Can you explain what you did in the CDF hen you first were in it? I'm just asking because I find it hard to believe your first job in the CDF was Commanding a special forces unit"

Hunter: "Um ya...I was an Electrical Engineer, You see, My cousin Manny, He was a doctor, A good one at that. He was actually better at a lot of things. SO i got into a field he struggles with a lot, Engineering, I went with Electrical Engineering because i had some natural skills in it, I have some carpentry but CDF didn't need that when you were in the field, I mostly went in an disarmed bombs and reset them on roads that the USCPF use. I was also a decent shot, I was fourth in line out of my unit for marksmen, Manny was second though, But he normally was busy fixing people up so in technical terms i was third."

Tony: "Very interesting Hunter, So you and your cousin were both in the same unit?"

Hunter: "Ya, we did a lot of things together, He had my back, I had his, And together we were bad asses. Nothing could stop us when we were together, Well...Almost nothing"

**End of first recording**


End file.
